Memorias de una Obsesión: Milo
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Del one shot, Memorias de una Obsesión. El viaje de Milo de Escorpio a su inevitable muerte a mano de las amazonas.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Tenía mucho rato ya sin escribir un fanfic en forma. Nada me pertenece, solo quizá la historia y no estoy tan segura de pronto. Contiene lime, y temática no muy grata para algunos lectores (que oscila entre rape, pederastia, y otras cosas diversas poco gratas para algunos)._

 **Memorias de una Obsesión**

 **Capitulo I. Un viaje aburrido.**

 **I**

¿Qué era eso?

Iba a morir de una manera humillante para alguien de su "calaña". Lejos de campo de batalla, por un rencor nacido de años atrás, el cual ni siquiera estaba dentro de su conocimiento completo… y a manos de quien amaba ahora.

-¿Te duele mucho, bonita?

-Como no tienes una idea. Pero hay cosas que son mucho más dolorosas.

-Como la rosa que llevo en mi corazón, quizá. No sé si pueda competir con las agujas escarlata que llevas en tu cuerpo.

-Yo no voy a morir, anciano.

 **II**

Los cimientos eran malos, y cuando así era siempre lo que colocas encima, tarde o temprano, se iba directo al carajo.

En el santuario quedaban de pie unos cuantos guerreros de diversas categorías tras las cruentas batallas a las que fueron sometidos, así como santos dorados que se encargaron de capitanear la reconstrucción del mismo, y aparentemente, también se hicieron cargo del reclutamiento de nuevos elementos capaces de tomar las armaduras que quedaron disponibles: Mu de Aries, en la cabeza del santuario solo por debajo de Athena, Kanon de Géminis, el redimido, Aioria de Leo el impetuoso, el arrogante Milo de Escorpio, además de Seiya en su armadura de Sagitario… era un inicio extraño, entre que el más joven de todos en ese momento charlaba con su armadura como si de una persona se tratase (o parecía más bien ser reprendido por ésta), y el guardián de la primera casa tomaba la batuta interina como Patriarca como no queriendo la cosa, entre otros asuntos menos relevantes.

Tenía entonces 33 años. No se enteró de mucho con lo que ocurría en el reclutamiento ya que a él se le había encargado de estar más centrado en las cuestiones de las doce casas y en la… ¿Política?, o al menos algo parecido a eso. Fue extraño para él descubrir que en realidad no era un lugar tan hermético como lo hacían parecer.

-Tengo malas relaciones con ciertos grupos locales. –Comenzó Mu como si le avergonzara hablar de ello, sin usar su armadura dorada distintiva y negándose rotundamente a usar el ropaje o el ostentoso asiento que lo distinguiría como Patriarca, a pesar de deambular por sus aposentos. –Es decir, después de la revuelta no quedamos muy bien parados, a pesar de que ellos estaban conscientes de que nuestra única finalidad era protegerles.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, exactamente? –Cuestionó Milo, sin portar tampoco su armadura dorada, y llevando una cara de no estar muy entusiasmado.

-Verás, es un tema bastante delicado, puede prestarse a mal entendidos si no se comprende perfectamente, y más importante, no debe salir de este lugar por el momento. –Se recargó en uno de los enormes pilares blancos, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos claros. –Aquellos niños que llegan aquí son mayormente huérfanos, ya sea de madre o de ambos, algo que quizá suene a capricho de la casualidad pero no es así.

Hubo cierta inquietud en el santo de Escorpio.

-Aquellos escogidos para ser parte del santuario no son elegidos al azar como suele creerse, sino porque nacen con cualidades singulares que no cualquiera puede tener o aprender. Todos venimos de la isla de Creta, o al menos de un lugar cercano a ella, donde solo habitan hombres, entre pescadores, viejos soldados, guerreros… otros tantos venimos de diferentes partes pero con el mismo punto de partida. Como griego debes conocer la historia de las amazonas de Artemisa.

-Bueno… sí.

-Ya has de asumir a dónde va el asunto.

-Prefiero que me lo expliques con mayor claridad.

-Cada tres años tenemos la visita de la Suma Sacerdotisa Edna. Se escogen a varios guerreros del santuario para que la acompañen a la isla de Creta. –Tensó los labios, mirándose un poco incómodo.

Milo no supo qué decir de pronto; se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, resbalando por una de las paredes de mármol opaco, demasiado abrumado con aquella verdad que Mu le había soltado.

-Quiere decir… que todos nosotros…

-No todos, pero si la gran mayoría de nosotros. Las amazonas son guerreras poderosas, orgullosas, que solo se reproducen con guerreros que sean capaces de aguantar una batalla con ellas. La mayoría de las mujeres que nacen se quedan en la isla para ser entrenadas como amazonas guardianas de Hera y Artemisa, los hombres son entregados al santuario de Athena para ser guardianes y algunos, si no es que la gran mayoría, ocupando armaduras con un rango más alto que el promedio.

-Es decir, que tú y yo…

Mu asintió.

-Hace tres años fui el encargado de conducir con el Patriarca a la Suma Sacerdotisa, pero quedamos en muy malos términos, hablando de forma personal. –Se notó incómodo, no iba a hablar de ello. –Necesito pedirte ese favor, Milo, el ir por la Suma Sacerdotisa a Creta, traerla a ella y su guardaespaldas, para después acompañarlas en su retorno. No es difícil, solo quizá algo aburrido y tedioso.

-No suena como una misión difícil. –Pronunció de pronto, un tanto fuera de sí. –Y Mu, ¿Por qué acabaste en malos términos con ellas?

Hubo una curiosa sonrisa en sus labios, causando una extraña sensación en Milo.

-Cuando las veas lo comprenderás.

-¿La diosa Athena sabe de esto?

-Sí. Mantiene constante comunicación con Artemisa, por eso hay entre ambos lugares una relación relativamente pacífica.

-Entiendo.

-Partirás mañana al amanecer hacia la isla de Creta.

Asintió, incorporándose, tentado a hacer una reverencia ante Mu solo para sacarlo un poco de quicio. Al final desistió, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro.

 **III**

Su noche fue demasiado tormentosa como para ser contada a alguno de sus compañeros, puesto que la incertidumbre estaba marcada en su masculino rostro como para ser evidente para ellos; en la madrugada, cuando fue tiempo de partir, el desvelo era demasiado evidente en su rostro así como el suplicio por el cual sus pensamientos lo habían hecho pasar. Aquella confesión que Mu le había hecho lo había dejado muy impactado e intrigado con lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor… ¿Realmente ellos habían sido concebidos para ser los guardianes del santuario? ¿Estaba… su madre viva? Tuvo día y medio para poder meditar un tanto más en aquello, entre el mareo que le provocaba aquella enorme embarcación en la que había subido; casi besó tierra cuando encallaron (si, encallaron) a 30 metros del muelle de madera donde debían llegar gracias a un problema mecánico.

-¡Señor! –Le gritó el capitán del barco desde la proa cuando el muchacho, sin mayor cuidado, se arrojó al agua del mar. –Solo es una espera de media hora…

-En quince llego nadando. –Susurró mal humorado para sí mismo, además de ligeramente nauseabundo.

Llegó a la playa apenas diez minutos después de haberse arrojado por la borda; vomitó un poco en la arena, se cambió de ropa en plena playa (su mochila era completamente hermética), y se dispuso a recorrer el pueblo costero como si fuera un viajero normal con una curiosidad igual de normal.

Lo primero que notó fue la gran cantidad de hombres que deambulaban por aquel pueblo costero, los cuales tenían apariencia de ser forjados por el tiempo, el trabajo y un sol implacable típico de la playa: pescadores, granjeros, comerciantes, constructores… todos ellos con la cualidad de ser altos, fornidos, y con un gesto de enojo perpetuo; las casas y comercios eran muy básicos, un tanto aburridos, pero extrañamente simétricos y limpios. Los hombres andaban cabizbajos, metidos en sus asuntos solamente apenas prestando atención a los que pasaban a su alrededor; los niños corrían por las calles jugando y gritando sin que nadie los detuviera o les llamara la atención.

Tardo poco más de cuarenta minutos en cruzar el pueblo en su totalidad sin mayor incidente que un niño impactándose contra su cadera entre sus carreras; comenzó a andar con calma por un camino de tierra con rumbo a unas frondosas montañas, mapa en mano y vista en el cielo; le llovió dos veces en un lapso de cuatro horas y tuvo una pelea con una clase de mosquito desconocido para él.

-Ultima vez que le hago caso a Mu. –Gimió.

Sintió entonces, entre la humedad del ambiente, una curiosa fragancia a flores que contrastaba completamente con el olor a planta podrida y tierra humedecida por las recientes lluvias; trató de andar un tanto más, buscando una edificación entre toda aquella maleza, comenzando a estresarse ya visiblemente puesto que sus ansias por romper el mapa comenzaban a ganarle a su sentido común…

- _Bienvenue, Monsieur_ Milo de Escorpio. Le estaba esperando.

Se dio media vuelta al escuchar aquella suave voz femenina, sintiendo el corazón acelerado de forma brusca sobre su pecho de la misma sorpresa, así como el hecho de no haber podido detectar aquella presencia; tras él, parada como un espanto, se encontraba una niña que apenas le llegaba al antebrazo, esbelta y delicada, usando un liviano y corto vestido blanco, brazales dorados sobre los antebrazos y sandalias finamente atadas a los tobillos. Tenía el largo cabello negro, lacio, hasta la mitad de su cintura, coronada con una rosa roja, otra blanca, y una azucena rosada contrastando con las otras dos elegantes flores por su sencillez. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención era que llevaba el rostro de niña cubierto por una cromada máscara tal como los caballeros femeninos del santuario.

-¿Me esperabas? –Se extrañó. Notó entonces que el perfume provenía de ella, más no de sus flores. -¿Quién eres?

-Soy la guardiana del laberinto de Minotauro, Átala. Fui enviada por la suma Sacerdotisa Edna y la reina Calixto para guiarte hasta el Santuario de las amazonas.

Fue una sensación muy extraña la que esa chica le causaba, le parecía de pronto completamente irreal; su complexión era demasiado fina, blanca la piel, como si se tratara de una muñeca, sobre todo con la inexpresiva máscara que portaba. Apenas comenzaba a ser mujer, podría tener trece o catorce años, pero era imposible no quedarse embelesado mirándola, era una niña demasiado hermosa a pesar de no poder ver su rostro.

-¿Laberinto de Minotauro? –Despertó de pronto de aquél embrujo, algo abrumado.

-La entrada al Santuario de las amazonas es un laberinto que, sin guía, hasta para un santo dorado puede resultar mortal.

-Tiene sentido. –Soltó sin pensar demasiado.

-Por favor, sígame. –Pidió aquella chica, cordial.

A pesar de que aquella niña, Átala, no mostraba desprecio o arrogancia hacia él (las amazonas despreciaban considerablemente al sexo masculino), había una extraña frialdad en la manera que le hablaba, además de ese curioso acento dulce que tenía… ¿le había hablado en francés?

" _Oui, mon ami"._ Le dio un escalofrío.

-No te escuchas como una cretense.

La delicada chica andaba entre los árboles como si conociera el lugar de memoria, o como si existiera un camino que era completamente invisible para él; de pronto fue nítida para él la presencia de un cosmos, sutil pero latente, y le fue mucho más fácil seguirla.

-Nací lejos de Creta, Santo de Escorpio. -Llegó frente a una cortina de verdes enredaderas, que estaba decorada con minúsculas flores blancas, tupida y pesada. -Al igual que mucho de sus allegados. -Abrió con la mano aquella cortina, corriéndola un poco para dejar ver una luz clara casi fulminante. -Asumo que es la primera vez que viene al Santuario de las Amazonas.

-Sí, cubro a mi compañero, ya que tiene otra clase de obligaciones…

Fue como si hubiese llegado a otro lugar, una especie de realidad completamente diferente a la que estaba antes; tan pronto caminó hasta donde estaba ella parada, pudo contemplar un colorido jardín, simétrico, con altos árboles que llegaban a cubrir casi totalmente el sol. Había flores pequeñas de colores vivos entre arbustos desconocidos para él, y notó hasta mariposas revolotear a su alrededor… asombrado, se preguntó si no había muerto en el infernal barco y llegado a los campos Elíseos por error, pues dulces susurros indescifrables llegaban a sus oídos, envolviéndolo en un aire de tranquilidad.

-Por aquí. -Señaló la chica.

Frente a ellos, sin venir a cuento, había una altísima puerta de herrería blanca rodeada por la enredadera misma, incrustada sobre una gran roca color café oscuro; tras asomarse por los gruesos barrotes, pudo ver una escalera apenas iluminada por antorchas a distancias considerables, y no parecía tener un final tan vistoso como el lugar en el que ahora estaba parado.

-Esta es la entrada al laberinto del Minotauro. No se aleje demasiado de mí, Tessa es muy impetuosa.

-¿Tessa…?

La gran puerta de herrería se abrió con un fuerte sonido, haciendo eco por todo su alrededor.


End file.
